The Perfect Gift
by mvp352014
Summary: A dabble or short story about life after the movie and the fox and rabbits unlikely adventures,Both physical and emotional
1. Chapter 1

"Hey all I'm saying is you always drive, maybe today I should pull my weight," Nick Wilde argued with the smaller rabbit walking next to her.

"Ok I get it but I just want to know if just trying to play a prank on me," Judy Hopps countered.

The towering fox looked at her with a smug smile; "you know, someday I'm going to sprain my neck if I keep looking down at you". Then added "It's not a prank, just enjoy the one day I decide to drive".

Judy looked down and finally sighed "fine, just go get the car while I check out on the system."

Nick hid his smile as he strolled through the officer parking lot. He rubbed his knees that were sore from a hard day of patrolling the streets. "Man she is going to love tonight," he said as he climbed into the car. A few minutes later he wheeled around into the parking lot.

"Took you long enough," Judy shouted over the roaring engine. She hopped over to the passenger's side and slid in throwing off her police uniform and revealing her simple exercise clothes underneath.

Later after they had been driving for a few minutes.

"Hey are you taking a detour" the bunny questioned "this isn't the way we usually go."

"I guess you could call it a detour" the vulpine replied trying to hide his excitement, "Hey do you know what today is?"

"Duh our anniversary, Of course I do"

"Geez ok wow just making some light conversation," Nick said, taking his hands off the wheel in surrender. "I was just wondering what you're doing tonight."

"Oh nothing much, just maybe enjoying your company while watching the basketball game. "

Nick knew was she was talking about her favorite team, the Tundratown Huskies, who were playing their biggest rivals BC Sahara Square. "That sounds kind of boring unless you like basketball?" He said trying to peak her excitement about the game.

Judy rolls her eyes but Nick senses her enthusiasm "You know I love it, I liked the Huskies ever since I moved to Zootopia".

"Ah so you're the kind of person who love sports but is terrible in real life." Mocked Nick fiddling with his gold wedding ring.

"Please, I was the very best basketball player in Bunny Burrow and even the Academy." The smaller bunny retorted while making a proud face. "Any way where are we going, this isn't the way to the apartment."

"Fine you got me, I'm taking you somewhere special for our anniversary." The fox responded barely able to control his excitement

"Nick you know we can't go out to eat, the public hate interspecies marriage." Judy muttered looking longingly at her matching ring.

Nick, not wanting to ruin her mood quickly said, "I never said we were going to dinner, get that present in the back please."

Judy obeying unbuckled and reached for the bag with carrots all over the sides. "Do you mean this?"

"No I mean the other present thing." Nick replied eyes still on the road ahead. As Judy looked back again the vulpine sighed "I was joking Jude's. After two years you'll still a just a dumb bunny"

"Ha ha very funny Nick," the bunny said faking laughter. "So can I open it? I accidently left your present back at the apartment."

"Let me pull over so I can see your expression, but yes go ahead." Nick answered.

Nick stopped the car, his heart beating quickly. He had been waiting weeks for this moment, hours of thinking about what gift to get his mate. He remembered how sad he felt not being able to contact Judy's family to ask about her favorites because of their abnormal marriage. Nick also recalled scouring everything he could from her favorite TV shows to what she wore the most often. The fox thought about how he screamed when he finally found it (luckily Judy was not in the room) and started planning the best night he could.

As the paws of Judy tore open the letter attached to the paper her eyes widened and her ears shot back. "No way! No way, Nick you wouldn't, how did you..." She trailed off as she read the words on the slip of paper. The sheet read: Tundratown vs. Sahara Square. Matchup of the year. March 23rd, 2654. Zootopia stadium section 1 row 3.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed "where did you get these? They must have a cost a fortune, third row! How"

Nick grabbed Judy's hands and squeezed them "I saw these and knew I had to get them for you. So I talked to a few connections and got the money."

I don't know what to say!" Judy cried, her ears shooting straight up." "I… I love you Nick."

Nick with the biggest smile he had shown in a long time. "I already knew that, but it never hurts to hear it again."

"I feel so bad" Judy suddenly looked down all her excitement vanished. "I didn't get you anything nearly as meaningful."

The gleam in Nicks eye disappeared slightly but popped back up after a few seconds" Well… we have about an hour until the gates open and there is no one around."

"Are you really thinking what you're thinking? Because if so there wasn't many things that could make this day better…"

"I agree" the fox said reaching toward the bunny's mouth with his own." Happy Anniversary."

 **Hey everyone. If you're reading this it probably means you liked it enough to make it to the end. Anyway this actually my first Fanfiction and it's really my first written paper outside of school. This stands as the story so far because I am waiting to see if it holds positive review to add more. I hope you enjoyed it please review and feel free to add suggestions**

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Why do hotdogs sell for that much? "Nick Wilde questioned, watching a passing zebra walking away from the salesman

"$3 is not too much, just for a cheap slum like you!" The rabbit next to him replied.

The pair was walked up to the looming neon sign in front of them. It read ZOOTOPIA STADIUM in big bold letters.

"Well here we are" Judy sighed, as they payed and started walking in the stadium. "I have never been to a professional sports game before, I don't know what to expect."

"You're not missing much, I've been to a couple and it's the same thing. Ads and yelling fans spilling beers with some occasional cool plays."

"It means it a lot to me that you're taking me to this even though you seem to hate public events like these."

Nick smiled and stared at his wife with pleasure on his face. "Well that is high praise, but at this point it basically just repayment for what happened back in the car.

The smaller creature blushed turning a deep shade of red. "Don't talk about that here, people can't know?"

The fox rolled his eyes but nodded. He knew if he let the subject drop it would save him having to see his mate and partner unhappy.

The lights suddenly dimmed and the duo rushed to the ledge out looking the arena.

"AND NOW FOR YOUR TUNDRATOWN HUSKIES!" the speaker system blasted.

The crowd screamed as animals of all breeds rushed onto the court. Judy raced down to the front row extending her hand for physical contact with the super stars.

"Here we have the vigilant cop, the face of Zootopia and sign of honor and professionalism reaching for a high five from a basketball player," mocked Nick.

"Oh stop it you're just as excited as me, I can tell by your…."

She was interrupted by the PA system

"INTROUDUCING THE POINT GUARD FROM SAHRA SQUARE HIGH….SAMUEL FERGUSON!"

A massive artic tiger came sprinting out of the tunnel. The bulky animal had ripped arms and lean legs.

"Oh My God!" Judy squealed, "That really him!" Grabbing on to the fox next to her who had drifted onto his phone.

"You literally just squealed" The fox yelled, chasing after his mate who had just ran off nearly onto the floor.

The tiger was racing around waving to fans and signing autographs. When he caught sight of the pair he nodded and waved before running off.

All the animals spun around to find a fox was the recipient of that odd occurrence.

"Nick… Nick did you see that?" Judy cried physically jumping up and down over at Nick "He waved at us, at you."

"Yeah weird right?" The fox answered "I wonder why?"

The vulpine looked cool on the outside but inside his mind was roaring. "Dang it Sam, You almost ruined it. I need to change the subject before she finds out."

"So how about I get some food while you sit down?"

"Sounds great, thanks again." Judy quipped, quickly looking around for prying eyes then giving the fox a quick peck on the lips.

A few hours later after the game.

"Wow… Just wow." Judy muttered, eyes still glued to the empty court. "How can a tiger jump so high? He leaped of an elephant!"

She was commenting on the play that had just happened before their eyes Nick knew. Sam Ferguson had gotten a rebound and taken all the way down the court for a game-winning dunk for The Tundratown huskies. Even though he knew nothing of sports he could still see the sheer athleticism involved in that play.

The fox responded "I know, really it was amazing. Anyway that was a great game."

"It was 10 times better with you."

"Gee thanks that means a lot. I'm still hungry and I still have more planned for this night." Nick responded, scarcely masking the excitement in his voice.

"Oh sure, now we are going to get food with Bo Manning" Judy sarcastically said, talking of the forward of the Huskies.

"Ha ha very funny, no dinner with Bo, but I was thinking of going to Lemming Family Restaurant."

"Ooh a fancy dinner with my loving husband." Judy daydreamed obviously interested "Why not, this night is already perfect let's make better."

"Yes ma'am right this way!" Nick said holding his hands out towards their car. He was laughing silently at the truth behind Judy's words. He hopped into the driver's seat and peeled away towards the Café.

A few minutes later the duo pulled into the parking lot and jumped out. They headed towards the fancy Restaurant.

"Ok," Judy whispered "The usual? I say a table for seven that's for a family that doesn't show.

"Nah, Let me take this one." The fox replied confidently.

"Hello Sir," Nick said to the table server behind the platform "A table for three, reserved at…" Nick tapped his fingers quickly "7:15"

"Yes sir, your third member is waiting for you right this way." The server answered looking down at his platform.

The duo walked a few steps behind the uniformed man as they navigated the maze of tables and waiters.

"3 people? That's a not enough". Judy whispered "people might being to suspect we aren't just waiting for a third person and get suspicious."

The pair stopped at a table facing the train into the rainforest district. A hooded animal sat in the only occupied chair in front of them.

"Nick… um you said that we went having dinner with anyone else," Judy squeaked, her voice getting high pitched with rising excitement.

Nick stared at her for a few seconds before rolling his eyes and laughing out, "No I said we weren't having dinner with Bo Manning." The fox smirked, finally relived to stop holding in the many secrets for days, even months from his wife.

Judy stared dumbfounded at the stranger in the hood before he finally stood up to his staggering height.

"That was getting awkward" He laughed "Don't worry Mrs. Hopps, I get that a lot. He extended a paw to Nicks dwarfing the smaller animals. He shook the fox's hand, his jacket waving up and down. It read TUNDRATOWN HUSKIES BASKETBALL.

Nick gave Judy a good slap to get her out of her staring at the huge tiger. "You bunnies, so emotional. Any way meet my good friend…"

"Sam Ferguson" Judy sighed, finishing Nick's sentence and still staring at the Artic tiger with her wide violet eyes. "Sweet cheese and crackers".

 **Please Read it is Important!**

 **Hi Again, I hoped you liked this story as much as the last one. I didn't expect to get even 100 views, much less 200 hundred in a week or so. Anyway sorry for the long delay. I had STAAR testing (It really sucks), my family came over** _ **and**_ **I had a basketball tournament (I know, long week right). As you might be able to tell I changed the game from soccer to basketball for several reasons (I will edit the first story later; unless your reading this after I changed it in which case you will have no idea so NBD.). I have been thinking about this one for a while and have come up with two possible story arcs. One is pretty normal with basic emotional feel and has a bigger chance for more viewer input down the road. The other pat is very sad and kind of depressing (I'll try my best to make it emotional) with a more set in solid story arc. Both involve my newest character Sam Ferguson a lot but in massively different ways. I really up to you guys to decide which one I choose. Please review for your opinions and leave other suggestions too. Thanks again for the support and see you again soon** **.**


End file.
